


When Marimba Rhythms Start To Play

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Smut, Top Song Mingi, bottom san but he's SOFT, he is still a baby, mingi is so sweet please, please save jongho, soft bottom san is WHAT WE NEED, soft smut cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: It started with a freestyle dance.They were feeling the music too much and now they are standing close to each other, their lips attached.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	When Marimba Rhythms Start To Play

**Author's Note:**

> soft smut of sangi for my redemption for writing a hardcore woohwa smut. god i still feel ashamed of myself for that... if you want to check it out, um, feel free. my series... uh-
> 
> if you know what song i'm talking about, then i love you. YET, if you don't, you can always imagine other songs to fit with their dancing :D

"Come on, San-ah!"

The said boy rolls his eyes, his feet staying to the ground at the side of the dance practice room, trying to catch his breath. San is getting exhausted from all the dancing he has done. Mingi, his partner for today, is not, obviously.

"We've danced enough today. And you should think of your back pain, Mingi." San reminds the tall guy.

"Just one more song, please." Mingi ignores San's last sentence and pleads.

Mingi is stubborn, San knows. San also knows that he will never be able to say no if Mingi starts to pull his pout and pop his small eyes open, trying to look cute so that San will say ye—

Oh, he's doing it now.

"Mingi, that's not going to work." San holds himself. _Crap._

"But _Sannie_ , please. There is this one song that I'm dying to dance to." Mingi says, his pout never leaving his lips.

"Then you can dance by yourself." San crosses his arms over his chest and tries his best not to look at Mingi's pout any longer or he'll fall for it.

Surprisingly, Mingi gives up with a huff. "Fine, it's okay if you don't want to." He makes his way to the speaker to play the song he wanted to dance with. San raises his brows, quite surprised. Though, he doesn't care much as he gets himself comfortable on the couch, opting to just watch Mingi dance in the mirror.

The song starts with a horn and trumpets and San knows this one, he has heard it once somewhere and remember the music. He sees his bandmate begins to move as the singer starts singing. He continues to watch Mingi dance through the first verse, moving his body with the beat perfectly like the professional performer he is.

San finds his eyes glued to Mingi and only him. His wide shoulders, his back, his lean body, and his legs. Especially those thighs that seem to interest San the most in _other_ ways. He shakes his head. No, don't go down that path.

Suddenly, as the pre-chorus arrives, San feels himself standing up and walking towards Mingi. Mingi notices in the mirror but keeps on dancing, all the while encouraging San to join him.

And so, San dances with him as the chorus hits, their moves matching each other surprisingly for a freestyle dance. They keep on dancing like true partners for the song, feeling themselves into the music so much that they don't realize they're now touching each other when the last chorus hit. San can feel Mingi's hands lingering on his body as they get closer, suddenly moving slower than before despite the song being fast.

Their eyes meet and San can't seem to look away. The song is nearing its end and they keep on dancing closer with each other without realizing it. Then, the instruments stop playing and so are they, panting heavily as they held each other's gaze, already getting too deep into the pools to tear them away now. They're standing so close now, San just realizes, but both of them don't seem to want to walk away.

And like magnets, they get closer, invading each other's personal space. A lot closer that San has to tilt his head upwards when Mingi towers him. He feels so small beneath Mingi's strong gaze that prevents his legs to move even a muscle to back away. His heartbeat suddenly is beating faster than normal, San could hear them loud and clear in his ears. Could feel it through his chest and he just hopes it's not loud enough for Mingi to hear.

It was complete silence in the room, just the sound of their breathing is heard. San then moves his eyes down to Mingi's lips, those full round kissable lips. He once has thought about kissing those, just curious of how soft it would feel on his. When he looks back up, he sees that Mingi too is looking somewhere beneath his eyes.

Though, he waits. He waits for the other to do it first, whatever they're gonna do next. San meets Mingi's eyes again before he sees the taller dive in to press their lips together.

He sighs as he closes his eyes, kissing him back. It's like time has stopped for the two and they just stand there, lips tightly attached. San has wanted this, to be completely honest. He actually has feelings for the taller boy, but he never pays attention to it. Now that they're kissing, San wonders if Mingi feels the same.

San snakes his hands to Mingi's chest and stays there while the other holds his waists, pulling him closer. Mingi angles his head to deepen the kiss and San follows, gripping the fabric of Mingi's shirt when he feels the other's tongue brushing his bottom lips. He let out a sound when he opens his mouth, feeling the other's tongue entering his wet cavern.

However, all the magic they are feeling disappears when they hear the door of the room swinging open.

"Hey hyungs, Hongjoong hyung sent me to pick up you g—"

They both tear apart and turn their heads to look at a confused and shocked Jongho. "W-What are you..." Jongho blinks and is at a loss for words.

San immediately pushes Mingi away, stumbling back on his feet. He panics when he realizes what they both just did and is sure they have the same shock expression. He goes to grab his bag and doesn't say anything when he walks away to leave the room first. He doesn't bother to get into the car that Jongho has come with their manager. Instead, he walks himself back to their dorm, thinking that maybe the cool night air can clear his mind from what has happened.

It doesn't help, unfortunately. His heartbeat has not been slowing down from earlier either. So San keeps on walking with a lot going on in his mind and arrives at the dorm finally. He ignores the greetings from Wooyoung and Yunho in the living room and walks straight to his room.

"What's up with him?"

San hears Wooyoung muttering before he slams the door shut. He proceeds to take a quick hot shower. He plans to skip dinner, so he throws himself on his bed, hoping sleep can wash away the warm feelings in his chest because of the kiss. Of butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. Yet, he can still feel Mingi's lips lingering on his, Mingi's touch lasting on his waist.

The next day arrives eventually, to San's dismay. He has tried to stay focus in practice and dance as hard as he can, giving his all, just to keep his mind off things. During his break, he can feel someone looking at him. San turns his head and sees Jongho averting his gaze away from him.

He just hopes the boy doesn't open his mouth after what he witnessed. He doesn't want anyone to know about it. Not until he figures it out... whatever is going on between him and Mingi. 

After hours of endless dancing and some breaks, practice finally ends that evening. San and the rest return to their dorm while Mingi stays in his studio. It is expected for Mingi to come home late that night. He always does whenever he's working in his studio.

However, San doesn't see him coming back when it's nearly 11 o'clock. Now he's beginning to worry. He's still in the living room, playing a game with both Yunho and Jongho. A few minutes later, the front door opens, and San turns his head too quickly that he may snap something in his neck.

There he is, a tired Mingi taking off his shoes. "You're back later than usual. Something the matter?" Yunho says while San keeps quiet.

"Yeah, I lost track of time." San watches Mingi walking past where they are and their eyes meet. San hurriedly turns to look away and focus back on the game. He hears Yunho saying something to Mingi again before the rapper disappears in his room. San can feel Jongho's stare burning through the side of his head, but he ignores it.

Minutes later, San sees Mingi with his new clothes, heading to the kitchen for his late dinner. He wants to talk with the taller, they have to, but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even know what the kiss meant. As he's distracted by his own thoughts, San hears Yunho beaming happily.

"Finally, I've won!" Yunho grins and looks at San. "Yah, San-ah. It's strange for you to lose this game that easily. Though, I appreciate it for letting me win." He chuckles.

"Well, consider today your lucky day. Next time, I'll beat your ass again." San manages to retort back with a playful smirk. Yunho just laughs while turning off the game and tv. San meets Jongho's eyes suddenly and the youngest nudges his head at the kitchen. San looks at him in confusion before Jongho says to Yunho, "Yunho hyung, you wanna play Mobile Legends with me?"

"Sure. I don't feel like sleeping yet." Yunho gladly nods.

"Then let's play in my room." Jongho stands up, pulling Yunho with him, and looks back at San, mouthing, "Go talk to him."

San just watches the two members leave and look at the kitchen where Mingi is, swallowing the lump in his throat. He gets up on his feet and walks to the kitchen to see Mingi putting away the plates. He feels nervous again, his heartbeat quickens just like yesterday. When Mingi spins around, he notices San and looks at him.

They stay standing there. Neither of them knows what to say but both know what this will be about. San thinks Mingi's mind is still clouded from the work he's been doing, so he speaks first, "Mingi. Can we... talk?"

Mingi inhales and nods. "Yeah, sure. We can talk."

San decides to go to him, lessening their distance so they can speak in low voices. San doesn't intend for anyone to hear what they are about to talk about next, so he better be careful. He's one step away from Mingi while gazing somewhere behind him on the cabinets, trying to form words to say to the taller.

"San—"

"Mingi-ah." San finally looks up to meet Mingi's gaze. "Why did you kiss me?" He asks directly.

Mingi appears to see that one coming, but San can still see how surprised he is by San's way of asking, so he asks again, "I just wanted to know what it means. What do you mean, Mingi-ah?"

San waits, until Mingi finally opens his mouth to respond, "I've always wanted to do that, you know. But if you're uncomfortable with it, then I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Mingi hangs his head and moves to walk away but San pulls his arm.

"Wait, hold on." San stops him. "You always wanted to kiss me?" He asks, both shocked and happy at what he's hearing. It doesn't hurt to hope for Mingi to feel the same for him, right?

Mingi nods as he stares at San. "Yes, I do. I've always held myself back then, but couldn't yesterday. Actually, I've always liked you. Like, _like_ you, San. That's why I kissed you. And you kissed me back. But then you left without a word and skipped dinner and the way you were very quiet at practice today, and I thought that I made a mistake so I... I'm sorry."

San blinks, trying to register all the words into his head. The fact that Mingi misunderstands this situation makes him look cute because he doesn't know what San has to say next.

"No, you don't have to apologize, please. In fact, I'm glad you did it because, Mingi, I like you too." San pauses to see Mingi's eyes widen. "Yes, I _like_ you in that way. I'm sorry that I scared you, I was just surprised. But I'm happy now." He begins to smile and Mingi does the same, looking very happy and sighing in relief.

San sees Mingi slowly reaching his hand to hold San's face and steps closer, their chests nearly touching. He brings his hands to hold Mingi's shoulders and tips on his toes. They smile at each other for one last time before leaning in for their second kiss.

It starts as sweet as ever, slow and gentle. San feels Mingi's other hand holding on his side, brushing it up and down. The kiss soon deepens and San is so glad there is nobody there to disturb them as Mingi's tongue enters him. They moved their tongues together, both fighting for dominance. However, San loses and lets Mingi explore the inside of his mouth more.

God, San thinks he can kiss Mingi for forever because of how good the taller is.

San's hands move further up to tangle themselves in Mingi's long damp hair from the shower earlier, bringing him close to not let go of their great kiss. Both of Mingi's hands move to sneak underneath San's shirt, stroking the bare skin of his sides. San shudders at that but loves it and wanting more of the touch.

Their bodies are brought closer and when their groins brush together, San bucks his hip more to chase the friction again. He moans then and opens his mouth to feel Mingi sucking his tongue lightly, he moans louder because of that.

They break the kiss finally, with a string of saliva connecting their tongues, and breathe heavily. San looks away shyly and bit his bottom lip, his face dark red. That's gotta be the hottest make-out session he has experienced in his life. San wants to go further than this, he has his room all to himself as Yunho is still with Jongho, but isn't very confident to ask for it.

He's just glad that Mingi can read his mind. "Do you want to carry on?" Mingi carefully asks and San nods rather eagerly. "Are you sure, San-ah?"

San meets his eyes again that night and nods, inhaling, "Yes, I'm sure. I- I need you, Mingi."

He feels Mingi kiss him shortly and then says, "If that's what you want, then I'm glad to give it to you." Mingi holds San's hand and exits the kitchen to head to his room but San stops.

"Yunho is with Jongho, so my room is empty for us." Mingi nods and shortly, they're in San's room.

The door closes shut and they find themselves kissing again while carefully making their way to San's bed. San feels the back of his legs hitting his bed and he stumbles back, breaking their kiss briefly. San lays down, getting comfortable on his bed while Mingi crawls and towers on top of him. They stare at each other for a split moment and San brings Mingi down for another heated kiss.

Mingi's hands are now pulling San's shirt higher and higher to reveal the milky skin before taking it off from the smaller boy completely. Their lips are always attached then. Mingi continues to wander his hand on San's skin and then remains on his waist.

San is quick to discard Mingi's shirt as well, feeling more impatient when the taller is taking his sweet time. Though San can't complain as he loves the attention he's getting. Mingi pulls away and goes down to press soft kisses on San's neck. San tips his head upward to allow more access and exhales when Mingi covers his whole neck with kisses. He feels Mingi's lips hovering to move to his jaw, kissing its way until it arrives behind his ear to nip on the skin roughly.

"Ah–" San cries out when he feels Mingi sucking on his sensitive spot behind his ear. At least the mark left there will not be that visible.

Then, Mingi moves to plant his kisses on San's collarbones, then on his chest, his stomach, and stops above the waistband. He looks up after hooking his thumb below them, asking permission to take it off. San just nods hurriedly and lifts his hip to help Mingi sliding off his pants as well as his boxer. Now San feels completely bare under the eyes of Mingi.

"Quit staring and start working, Mingi-ah." San snaps Mingi out of his thoughts, blushing madly at the attention. "I can't help it. You look gorgeous, baby." Mingi kisses the inside of San's thigh.

Baby? San blushes again at the name but stays silent as he sees Mingi making his way to his half-hard member. He feels the taller kissing the base of it and he moans a little. "Stop t-teasing, Mingi. I'm being ser— ah!"

San cries out again when he feels something warm around his shaft, Mingi has taken him in his mouth and going down to take all of it. He tries his best to keep his moans to the low volume as Mingi sucks him off.

Mingi bobs his head and feels the other carding his hair with his fingers. He swirls his tongue cautiously and pulls out only to suck on the head, causing San to jerk his hip on him suddenly. "God, Mingi-ah. You need to stop teasing me." San struggles to speak and Mingi lets go with a 'pop', smiling then.

"I just love the way you react. I don't know you'd act this shy, compares to how you're on stage like the demon you are." Mingi comments and earns a tap on his head.

"Shut up. I'm showing this side only to you, so you better appreciate it." San retorts back. "Now, I would like to continue what we're doing here, please."

Mingi chuckles. "Patience, baby." San huffs, though can't keep himself from blushing. "I still need to prep you up." Mingi leaves the bed momentarily to search for the things he needs. "In the second drawer," San tells him and Mingi follows, finding a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Why do you have a condom? Did you see this coming?" Mingi asks with a smirk while he lubes some of his fingers.

"It's not mine. It was Yunho's." San answers and braces himself when he feels Mingi's wet fingers circling his rim. He holds his whimper as Mingi enters a finger slowly, pushing in knuckle-deep.

Mingi moves his finger slowly and when he's sure San is okay, he inserts another one, going a bit faster. San moans louder when Mingi enters another one, the third. "Don't you think it's enough already?" San asks and moans when Mingi curls his fingers, searching for his prostate.

"Oh, you don't know how much you need this, San."

"Why? Are you that bi— Ah! Fu–" San arches his back when Mingi brushes the fingers on his prostate. Mingi smiles and lets out his fingers, leaving San whimper at the emptiness he's feeling. "Okay, since you think you're ready for it," Mingi says, opening the packet of the condom with his teeth.

San suddenly feels nervous after Mingi says that but waits patiently for Mingi to position himself near his entrance. He holds Mingi's shoulders tightly to hold onto him, feeling the head pressing at his lubed hole. Mingi pauses to caress San's face softly before planting a kiss on San's cheek to assure the smaller boy. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle for you. Just relax." San nods slowly as his nervousness fades away a little. He trusts Mingi so much to be doing this with him.

So, he relaxes and Mingi enters him slowly. San gasps loudly and widens his eyes, feeling himself getting filled by Mingi. He chokes out a moan after Mingi stops and is now deep inside him.

He's never been so _full_ like this.

San takes his breath as Mingi waits for him to adjust to the size. "Y-You're not big. Mingi, you're h-huge." He tells and sees Mingi smile. After a few moments, San figures he's used to it and nods at Mingi, signaling him to move. And Mingi does, pulling out half of him and thrust back in, resulting in San to cry out.

Well, his 'relax' doesn't last too long. San digs his nails on Mingi's skin as the taller move in and out of him with deep, shallow thrusts. Series of moans and low groans are heard, bouncing off the walls of the room. San figures their noises will possibly wake someone up, but he can't find himself to care. Not when he's having the time of his life with Mingi tonight.

Soon enough, Mingi is moving just a little faster, careful not to hurt the fragile boy. San appreciates this very much, though continues to claw his fingers on Mingi's back — San makes a mental reminder to apologize to Mingi afterward for leaving scratch marks — because it still feels too much for him to handle. But he loves it, nonetheless. He just needs to really get used to Mingi's above average size.

San muffles his loud moans in Mingi's shoulder while the other buries his head next to San's neck, never stop thrusting him in and out, hitting that one spot repeatedly. Everything feels so good for San. So very good that he's losing his mind because of it, as is Mingi is fucking his brain as well. He later feels himself getting close to his climax and lifts his head to tell the other.

"M-Mingi-ah. I'm c-close now. S-So close..." San tells, with moans in between.

Mingi leans his head back to meet the other's eyes. "Me too, Sannie. Do you wanna come together?"

"Sounds g-good. Yeah." San nods and falls his head back on the pillow, continuing to moan again. Fuck his other members who are sleeping tonight, San doesn't care anymore at this point.

Then, after a few more thrusts, Mingi leans in for an open mouth kiss with San to muffle his cries of moans. And they come together as they agreed, San arching his back and shooting his load on both of their stomachs, and in return, Mingi groans loudly in their kiss as he feels San's walls tightening around him as he comes as well. They both break the kiss and pant heavily after their high. Then, Mingi slowly takes out of San and attempts to find some wet wipes in the drawers to clean both of them up.

San just stays there, unmoving, as Mingi comes back after throwing away the wipes and the used condom. "Baby, are you okay?" Mingi asks after pulling the covers over them. San just hums and snuggles closer to Mingi, laying his head on the bigger's chest.

"I'm fine. A bit hurt, but I'm fine." San replies sleepily.

"You did well, Sannie. Though I'm afraid it'll hurt more and you'll feel sore tomorrow." Mingi clicks his tongue guiltily.

"Thank god tomorrow's Saturday." San holds Mingi tighter and Mingi does the same, pulling San's body to press near to him. He places a kiss on San's crown of the head and mutters, "Shh, go to sleep, baby Sannie."

San smiles softly and before he drifts off to sleep, he mumbles out quietly, "I love you, Mingi."

"I love you too, San." Mingi strokes San's hair. Just then, he hears the smaller boy's soft snores filling the now calm room. After that, Mingi also dozes off to sleep, falling into the sweetest dream he's ever had.

The next morning, they both are still asleep when the sun is already up and the rest of the members are fully awake.

Jongho wakes up first before Yunho, thankfully. Last night, he has convinced the older to just sleep there because it's late. Fortunately, Yunho agrees and Jongho has let out a sigh of relief. He just hopes both San and Mingi have done talking about what they should.

He surely doesn't know his two hyungs have done more than just talking.

Jongho hops off his bed and leaves the room. He greets Seonghwa in the kitchen and the oldest smiles back, before heading for San and Mingi's room innocently. He twists the doorknob to open the door and goes inside, only stopping when he's only one step into the room. His eyes fall on the floor first at the clothes and frown in confusion until his eyes land on the bed, where two figures are snuggling approximately. The blanket on one of them falls a bit, revealing the person's bareback.

It takes Jongho's a good minute to understand what he's seeing. He widens his eyes, then he lets out a squeak, waking up the light-sleeper San. Jongho sees San raising his head from the pillow to look at him over Mingi's shoulder and the older widens his eyes.

"Yah!" San yells in a whisper and waves his hand to shoo Jongho away. Jongho obeys and hurries out of the room, almost slamming the door close. Hongjoong, who's in the living room with his laptop, throws Jongho a confused look.

"What's wrong, Jongho? You look shocked." Hongjoong questions.

Damn right, Jongho is shocked. San and Mingi did more than just _talk,_ totally what Jongho didn't foresee.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Hongjoong hyung," Jongho says with a nod, trying to look as calm as ever.

"Why were you in San and Yunho's room?" Hongjoong questions again. Jongho has a feeling that Hongjoong has a feeling that something is not right. "Um, I think I left something in there but couldn't find it. I guess I misplaced it somewhere else." Jongho almost sighs when Hongjoong nods, accepting his answer.

An hour later, everybody else has woken up, except Yunho, gratefully. And Jongho begins to panic when San and Mingi are still asleep, maybe. Now, he is with the rest of the members, minus Yunho, who decide to gather together for a movie in the late morning. He listens as some of his hyungs asking why San has not woke up yet since he's quite the early bird, when Jongho is the only one who really knows why.

Jongho feels like it's his doings, for some reason, for dragging Yunho to play Mobile Legends in his room instead. Well, at least he has tried to help, even though it has worked _way_ too well.

"Is it only me or there were noises last night?" Yeosang says out of nowhere, grabbing all of their attention.

"What noises? I didn't hear any." Wooyoung shakes his head.

Seonghwa looks at Yeosang in concern, "What kind of noises, Yeosang?" Jongho meets Yeosang's nervous eyes for a moment before the older answers, "You know... _that_ kind of noises." Yeosang struggles with his hands but the others, minus Jongho, are still confused.

"What do you mean?" Hongjoong is frowning in worry now, sipping his favorite coffee.

"Aish, I can't say it out loud, Jongho is here."

"Just say it, Yeosang. He's not that young anymore." Wooyoung is getting impatient with his best friend already.

Yeosang waits for Hongjoong to nod at him and then he says, "I heard moaning. Like, actual moans. The one you make when you have... sex."

Hongjoong spits on his coffee and coughs. Seonghwa hurries to rub his back while throwing a bewildered look at Yeosang. Wooyoung stares at his best friend, mouth agape, while Jongho prepares for the worst. When their leader has calm down, he asks, "What the– Where? When?"

"It was late at night, but I couldn't figure where it came from, exactly." Yeosang scratches his head, trying to rake his brain and think.

Suddenly, Hongjoong realizes something and looks at their youngest member. "Jongho."

"Yes?" Jongho nearly jumps up and looks back at the leader. "What did you see in San's room?" Hongjoong asks. Jongho gulps and looks around to see all eyes at him, anticipating his answer. Wooyoung leans closer, interested to know. "Um... Well–"

Suddenly Yunho comes out of Jongho's room and joins them on the couch, sitting next to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. "Oh my god, I was having trouble sleeping last night. I swear if San and Mingi plan to keep it up, then I'm more than happy to switch roommate to stay with Jongho."

Everyone is staring at Yunho now and he frowns. "What? You guys didn't hear them last night? They were fucking, obviously."

"Yah! Language, Yunho." Seonghwa taps Yunho's shoulders harshly.

The door to San and Yunho's room opens all of a sudden and all heads turn to see Mingi leaving for the bathroom. The tall guy doesn't notice the stares, fortunately. The rest of the members proceeds to watch their movie and act normal as if they don't know the fact that two of their members were making love last night. After Mingi is finished and disappears back into San's room, it's San's turn to take his shower.

Wooyoung snorts and holds back his laugh when he sees his other best friend _limping_ his way to the bathroom. "It looks like San is the bottom. I have to say, I'm surprised." He mutters and laughs, and Yeosang nudges his side but chuckles as well.

"Stop it, you two," Seonghwa warns. "Jongho is still recovering about... all this stuff." Jongho blushes lightly, bowing his head in embarrassment but stays silent. They see Mingi again, heading for the kitchen this time, but there is no sign of San.

Wooyoung snickers and yells out, "Yah, Mingi-ah! You're getting breakfast for your boyfriend or what?"

Silence.

And then Mingi yells back. "Of course, he can't walk right now."

Hongjoong _nearly_ spits on his coffee this time. "Damn it, he's really not being discreet about it." He says lowly while Wooyoung cackles a laugh. They watch secretly when Mingi makes his way back to the room, a tray of food in his hands. The door suddenly opens before Mingi enters and they hear;

"Baby, I told you to stay put and don't move."

"But I can't just eat in here."

"You think I'm letting you out after how you were staggering to the bathroom?"

"I'm fine, Mingi-ah. Anyway, what will others say?"

"Baby, no you're not. And they already know, so quit it and get back inside."

...

"Wha–"

The door slams shut, stunning them all. Yunho sighs. "You know what? I change my mind about changing my roommate."

Yeosang cringes and says, "Please don't let them be roommates." Hongjoong can only shake his head.

Jongho? God bless his soul, though.

**Author's Note:**

> poor jongho babie


End file.
